This invention relates to a process for continuously casting metal or metalloids.
The casting of metal into coninuous sheet form by means of a rotating roller integral with the feed housing is known in the art. Brennan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,321, describes a sheet casting apparatus including a crucible, a rotatably supported wheel, a die cavity, and a vertical passage in communication with the die cavity and the crucible. The metal melt in the crucible is passed through the vertical passage into the die cavity and onto the wheel. The wheel is cooled, thus cooling the metal in contact with it.
Brennan, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,814 and 2,931,082, describes apparatus in which the molten metal is cast onto a rotating ring wherein the ring and the cast metal pass through cooling dies for solidification of the metal.
In recent years, considerable research has been devoted to the microstructure of metals and alloys. It is known, for example, that certain post-forming heat treatments can provide improved tensile and stress crack resistance. It is desirable, however, to provide better control of the microstructures during the forming process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the continuous production of sheet material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.